Fossil Fighters X
by Shadow Lugia of Orre
Summary: After her home is attacked by Sin, Zilla G. Torvophoneus goes on a quest to defeat the monster. What she didn't expect was to be dragged into a new world where fossil fighting doesn't exist. She must adapt to this unfamiliar land, or die at the hands of the beasts that inhabit it. And what of this 'Yevon? Rating may change.


**Shadow**: Hello folks, welcome to yet another new story. Hopefully, I'll actually decide to finish this one.

**Zilla**: Get off your ass and stop being lazy. And why do you have to be interested in the weirdest shit!

**Shadow**: Please forgive the nagging bitch, she's on her time of the month, and therefore will be angrier than a female T-Rex who hasn't had her daily Hypacrosaurus lunch.

**Zilla**: Screw you, and why did you give me PURPLE HAIR! CAN'T YOU BE A LITTLE MORE CREATIVE**! **YOUCOMPLAIN ABOUT BEING REDUNDANT, AND YET YOU ARE REDUNDANT!

**Shadow**: See what I mean folks. Now Zilla, would you like to do the disclaimer?

**Zilla**: You know what, FUCK THE SCRIPT! I'M IN CHARGE NOW, AND WE'RE GONNA DO THIS MY WAY! THIS BITCH DOESN'T OWN FOSSIL FIGHTERS OR FINAL FANTASY X! SHE ONLY OWNS ME, unfortunately. NOW WHERE'S THAT PRETTY BOY WITH THE FEATHERS.

**Shadow**: You mean Kuja?

**Zilla**: Yeah, that one. Bring him in here.

**Shadow**: Uh, he's not in this story.

**Zilla**: FUCK THIS THEN, I'M OUT! -storms out of office-

**Shadow**: ….Oookaay then. Well, hope you guys enjoy this story.

…

"Get 'em Karma", I called out to my Rajasaurus. He was currently fighting against Afrovenator.

Oh, look at me rambling when you guys don't know what's going on. The name is Zilla; Zilla Gabu Torvophoneus. I'm a master rank Fossil Fighter, born and raised in the states. I was trained on Vivosaur Island, and currently reside in Ilium Village of the Caliosteo Islands. I have Asperger's Syndrome, BUT I AM NOT STUPID! I hate it when people assume I'm stupid because of my condition. A stupid child would not be getting offers from dozens of high-ranked colleges. Anyways, back to the situation at hand. I was currently trying to win a fight against a common thug who tried to rob the fossil guild in the village. I had managed to take down both his Pachycephalosaurus, or Pachy, and his Ouranosaurus, or Ourano, with just Rajasaurus, or Karma as I called him.

"Venator, use Venator Combo", the thug commanded. His earth type theropod roared and lunged, clamping its muscular jaws around Karma's neck. He bit down and pulled back, leaving a gash in the abelisaur's neck. Venator then spun on a dime, slamming Karma with its tail. Karma reeled back and roared at the theropod, blood dripping from his neck. The Venator gave him a toothy grin and licked its maw.

"Karma, get up and use Raja Fang", I commanded.

Karma stood back up and charged, rushing the megalosaurid theropod. He clamped his jaws down hard on the Venator's shoulders. A loud crunch was heard as he bit the theropod, and it cried out in pain. It tried to shake Karma off, but Karma held strong. Karma then lifted up his left leg and ripped the side of Venator's body with his claws. He then shook his head and let go, causing the Venator to slam into a nearby palm tree. The Venator let out one last growl before slumping to the ground and dissolving back into its dino medal. Karma roared and victory before he too returned to his medal. It bounced back and I caught it with ease.

"Alright thief, time to hand over the stolen fossils", I said, approaching the astonished criminal.

The thief stood up and grinned evilly.

"Tell you what, let me go, and I'll have my boss send you some super rare fossil rocks", he said, "What do you say"?

"How about no", I retorted, "Now hand over the fossils, or I'll sick my vivosaurs on you".

I tossed out three dino medals, revealing Atlas (Papygonian/Papygon), Armatus ( Stegosaurus/Stego), and Bacura (Machairodus/Machai). The three vivosaurs growled (or in Armatus's case, bellowed) at the thief, threatening him with spikes, fangs and talons. The thief panicked and tried to run, but was quickly caught by Bacura. The saber-toothed cat roared in his face, brandishing its sharp canines. The man dropped the bag of stolen goods, which was quickly retrieved by the shopkeeper. Kent and two staff members came and apprehended the thug, dragging him to a boat to remove him from the islands for good.

"You'd think after what happened to Rockin' Billy and his group, people wouldn't pull stunts like this", I said as I recalled my vivosaurs.

_"This world is full of morons Zilla"_, Bacura growled from within his medal, _"Too bad I can't just rip them limb from limb". _

_"Calm yourself Bacura",_ Karma said, _"You're violent attitude will get you into trouble"._

"Oh yeah, did you still want that golden fossil Karma", I questioned.

_"Definitely",_ the prince lizard replied.

….

"Golden Fossil cleaned successfully. Integrity 100%", KL-33N whirred, "Please select a vivosaur to integrate it into".

I of course chose Karma, seeing as he was the only vivosaur on my current team without a special fossil enhancement. I placed his medal and the golden fossil in the revival chamber and KL-33N pressed a few buttons to activate it. The doors closed and the machine let out a humming noise. Multi-colored lights flashed inside the machine, and a loud roar rang out. The machine stopped and the doors opened, revealing a truly monstrous vivosaur. Karma towered over me, standing in a somewhat straight posture. His dark blue body was encrusted with brown-ish yellow crystals, and his claws were now a pinkish-red.

_"I am a Raja no more",_ he growled, _"I am a Giga Raja"._

Karma then returned to his medal, which I retrieved. I then hurried out of the fighter's station, and spotted my friend/rival, Rupert.

"Hey Rupert", I called to him, "How's it going".

He turned to me and smiled.

"I am doing well", he replied, "I assume you are too".

"Yeah, I just got Karma to evolve", I replied, "He's a Giga Raja now".

"Excellent", Rupert says, "So, shall we test his strength"?

Rupert pulled out three blue-rimmed dino medals and threw them, releasing Mapusaurus King (Mapo King), Tanystropheus (Tanstro), and Archeoceratops (Archeo).

"Challenge accepted", I said grinning.

I tossed out three dino medals of my own, releasing Karma, Armatus and Marina (Equinasaurus/Equinas). I checked my paleopager and saw I had the first move.

"Alright Armatus, use whirling dash on Tanstro", I commanded. Armatus bellowed and started running towards the sleeping marine reptile. Once she got enough speed, she flipped onto her back and rolled into a ball, similar to an armadillo. She slammed into the Rupert's Tanstro, her sharp plates and spikes slicing through its soft skin and flesh. The sleeping reptile was jolted awake by the force of the blow and landed on its side.

I noticed I didn't have enough FP for another attack, and thus ended my turn there.

"Tanstro, use creepy lick on Equinas", Rupert commanded.

The Tanstro bellowed and slithered towards the horse-like vivosaur. It then lashed out, striking her in the face with its long, sticky tongue.

"Now Archeo, use Archeo fang", he commanded.

The primitive ceratopsian darted forward and sank its tusks into Marina's left foreleg. Marina bellowed as she reared up, forcing the smaller vivosaur to relinquish its grip. Rupert ended his turn there.

"Armatus, use spike tail on Archeo", I commanded.

Armatus barreled towards the small vivosaur, before stopping and turning quickly, slamming her spiked tail into the water type. One of the spikes pierced through its belly. Archeo let out a cry of pain before dissolving back into its dino medal.

"Marina, Equinas X on Tanstro", I called out.

Marina neighed and spun around, her whip-like tail lashing out at the marine reptile. It swiped at it in an X pattern, causing double damage. Tanstro let out a bellow before it too returned to medal form. I ended my turn there.

"Mapo King, get rid of that Stego. Use royal strike", Rupert commanded.

His super evolved vivosaur roared and pulled its right fist back. The clawed hand soon had a spinning vortex of water surrounding it. Once it was finished forming, Mapo King swung its arm, striking Armatus in the underbelly, hard. The stegosaur was sent flying and landed on its back plates, which became lodged in the ground. Armatus let out a low bellow before dissolving into its medal.

"Not bad Rupert", I said to me friend/rival, "You managed to take down my Stego with a water type".

I gave Rupert a confident grin.

"But, don't think you'll be winning this. You're already on your last vivosaur, and it's my turn now", I added, "Marina, Equinas dos".

Marina whinnied and galloped towards the evolved theropod, sharp horn aimed straight at the creature's throat. She leapt up, but her horn was quickly seized. Mapo King grinned sadistically as the unicorn-like vivosaur tried to free itself. I didn't have enough FP for Karma to attack, so I had to end my turn. I watched my vivosaur struggle feebly, and I couldn't help but feel bad.

"Now Mapo King, finish it with royal buster", Rupert commanded.

His vivosaur grinned and threw Marina in the air before clamping down on her neck with its powerful jaws. Marina neighed in pain before she was silenced by the following stomp. She attempted to lift her head, but failed and dissolved into her medal.

"Alright, its one on one now", I said, "Karma, Raja Giga on Mapo King".

Karma charged towards Mapo king, his clawed fist enveloped in a white-spiral of chi.

"Mapo King, use royal strike", Rupert commanded.

The two vivosaurs' attacks collided, resulting in a huge explosion of energy. When the smoke cleared, both were still standing, albeit banged up a bit.

"Raja Mega", I commanded.

"Royal Buster", Rupert commanded.

The two super evolved theropods charged again, clamping down on each other's necks. Mapo king tried to follow up with a kick, but Karma grabbed its clawed foot. Karma then tried to punch Mapo King with his free hand, but the water type blocked it.

"Alright Karma, end this with Raja Peta", I said.

Karma's body crystals began to glow white before shooting out white energy spears. The spears shot up into the air before slamming down on the immobile Mapo King. The water type let go of Karma's throat and roared in pain as the spears pierced its body. Mapo King the slumped to the ground and returned to its medal, prompting Karma to let out a roar of victory. He then returned to his medal.

"Not bad Rupert", I said, "You managed to take down two of my vivosaurs this time".

"Perhaps, but I am still not good enough to defeat you", Rupert replied.

"Don't beat yourself up man", I said, patting his shoulder, "Maybe try using some other vivosaurs more often. Variation can save your hide".

"Hmm", Rupert nodded.

Suddenly, we heard people screaming in terror, followed by the sound of explosions.

"What was that", I exclaimed.

"Sounds like trouble", Rupert replied, "Let's go".

….

We ran out to the bridge leading to Hotsprings Heights, and saw a bunch of fighters and tourists being attacked by what look like monsters. Part of the bridge had also been taken out, cutting off the path to and from the digsite. In the water below was what looked like a giant whale and shark hybrid. The beast let out a loud bellow as it was attacked by numerous vivosaurs. It lashed out at them, defeating them all with one blow.

"What is that thing", I gasped angrily.

"I don't know, but we need to get rid of it and these smaller ones", Rupert said.

I sent out Atlas, while Rupert sent out his Brachiosaurus (Brachio).

"Atlas, use Papygon scale", I commanded.

"Brachio, use mighty stomp", Rupert commanded.

Atlas reared back and flapped its butterfly wings, releasing a cloud of razor sharp powder scales. Meanwhile, Brachio reared up and slammed its feet down, setting off a massive tremor. The attacks struck the smaller monsters, easily defeating them. With the smaller ones beaten, we turned our attention to the big one.

"Atlas, use Papygon soar", I commanded.

"Brachio, give it a boost", Rupert commanded.

Atlas raced up Brachio's tail, back and neck before launching itself into the air. It then dove straight down, striking the giant beast in the side. The giant monster however, simply bellowed and struck Atlas with a fin, knocking the theropod back onto the damaged bridge. Atlas hissed angrily at the giant beast, his barbed tail lashing back and forth.

"Damn, that thing wasn't even fazed by a tier 2 attack", I growled.

"Try a third tier one", Rupert said.

"Right. Atlas, use Papygon dive. Have Brachio give you another boost", I commanded.

Atlas once again launched himself into the air from Brachio's back. He then back flipped mid-air and slashed the beast with an energy blade from his tail barb. The attack struck, but again, the beast was barely fazed. Atlas landed back on the bridge and snarled once more.

"Damnit all", I growled.

I looked around and saw several people who had been injured by the smaller monsters.

"Rupert, go back to town and get help, I'm going after that monster", I said.

"But Zilla, you saw how strong that thing was. Even your Papygon's third tier attack barely affected it", Rupert reasoned.

"Doesn't matter", I retorted as I climbed onto Atlas's back, "I have to do something. Otherwise it might come back".

I nudged Atlas's right side with my foot, signaling for him to take off. He flapped his wings and leapt into the air, using the air currents to help him fly. He flew straight towards the giant monster, whom had begun to retreat. In the distance I saw a portal in the sky, which the creature seemed to be heading for. I had Atlas fly down onto the monster's back, and commanded him to attack. He began slashing and biting the creature's flesh, but the creature barely seemed to notice.

"This is ridiculous", I thought, "There's no way anything can withstand one of my vivosaur's attacks, especially when they are rank 20".

I gritted my teeth angrily

"Grrr, this thing's tough, but I won't give up", I growled, "Atlas, Papygon dive. Drive your tail down as hard as you can".

Atlas nodded and leapt into the air once again. I held onto his neck fur as he dove down, driving his tail barb into the monster's flesh. The monster was once again unaffected. However, I didn't have enough time to order another attack before I noticed we were being pulled into the portal along with the monster.

"Atlas, we've got to get out of here", I yelled.

Atlas roared and tried to fly away, but was unable to escape the portal's pull. Within minutes all I could see was darkness. Empty, never-ending darkness.

…

** Shadow**: Well folks, you made it past the first chapter. Congrats. Most people don't make it this far. You know, they usually move on to other things.

**Zilla**: And if you guys were wondering, Bacura the Machai has a silver fossil arm equipped, while Armatus the Stego has a silver leg fossil equipped. If you don't know what that is, all I can say is look it up. This story expects people reading it to know what all everything is. Therefore, there will not be a ton of descriptive details on things like monsters. I will be straight and to the point when it comes to that stuff. Fight scenes on the other hand, they will be a field day to write.

**Shadow**: Well guys, hope you enjoyed. See ya next time!


End file.
